The Crocodile/Transcript
Storybrooke - Present Day SCENE: Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Belle (Storybrooke): (voice breaks) It's, um... it's very beautiful. So, what's the occasion? Mr. Gold: The occasion is us. We haven't really gotten out much since Storybrooke awakened, so I thought we should see it together. Wow. Belle: Thank you. Mr. Gold: (chuckles) Don't get your hopes up. The nightlife is extremely limited. Belle: (laughs) No. That's not what I meant.Thank you for... (sighs) for what you're doing, for how you're changing. (Door bells jingle) Leroy:'' ''Okay,'' 'Stiltskin'', I want my axe. Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, but we're closed. Leroy: It's mine. Give it to me. Mr .Gold: And yet, still closed. Leroy: Just 'cause you possess something don't mean it's yours. Nothing in this shop belongs to you. And you? How can you be with such a monster? Or maybe you're just another possession, too. Mr. Gold: How dare you?! You want your axe? Fine! Belle: Rumplestiltskin! Mr. Gold: You can have it... Buried in your chest! Belle: Stop! Stop! This isn't you anymore! Rumplestiltskin: (singsongy) Oh, it's me, dearie. Always has been, always will be. Fairytale Land - PAST Rumplestiltskin: Milah? Bae? I'm home. Bae. Hey. Baelfire: Papa? Rumplestiltskin: Where's mom? (Baefire doesn't answer) Well, she probably just... lost track of time. Grab your cloak. We'll find her. Milah: Ahoy, my three mates! Ship Crew: Ah! Rumplestiltskin: Milah. Milah. It's time to go. Milah: Good. So go. Killian Jones: Who's this? Milah: Ah, it's no one. It's just my husband. Killian: Oh. Well, he's a tad taller than you described. Rumplestiltskin: Please. You have responsibilities. Milah: You mean like being a man and fighting in the ogre wars? Other wives became honoured widows while I became lashed to the village coward. I need a break. Run home, Rumple. It's what you're good at. Baelfire: Mama? Rumplestiltskin: Bae. You were supposed to wait outside, son. (Milah gets up takes Baelfire home) Rumplestiltskin: You don't really wish I'd died... during the ogre wars, do you? Milah: I wish you'd fought. Don't you? Rumplestiltskin: Well, I... I'm alive, and I'm here with you, with Bae. Milah: This isn't a life, not for me. Why can't we just leave? Rumplestiltskin: We... we've talked about that. Milah: You don't have to be the village coward. We could start again, go somewhere no one knows us, see... the whole world beyond this village. Rumplestiltskin: I know this wasn't the life you wanted, but it... it can be good... Here. At least try, if not for me, then... for Bae. Milah: (whispers) Okay. I'll try. Storybrooke - Present Day Mr. Gold: Hey. Belle: Hey. What are you doing? Mr. Gold: I was, uh, gonna make you breakfast. Belle: No. In... in the basement. I saw you practicing magic. Mr. Gold: Want some breakfast? Belle: No, we need to talk about this. Mr. Gold: It was just a couple of spells. Nothing to be concerned about. Belle: Okay, then be honest with me. Why did you bring magic here? Mr. Gold: I've told you. Magic is power. Belle: Why do you need it? Tell me. (Gold stays silent) You don't need power, Rumple. You need courage... to let me in. Fairytale Land - PAST Village Woman: Rumplestiltskin, you need to get to the docks now. Rumplestiltskin: The docks? Why? Village Woman: The men who came into port last week... they've taken Milah. They're setting sail. You must hurry. Rumplestiltskin: Uhh! Ship Crew Member: On your feet for the Captain. Rumplestiltskin: I... I remember you, fr... from the bar. Killian Jones: It's always nice to make an impression. Where are my manners? We haven't been formally introduced. Killian Jones. Now what are you doing aboard my ship? Rumplestiltskin: W... well... you have my wife. Killian Jones: I've had many a man's wife. Rumplestiltskin: No, you... you see, we... we have a son, and he needs his mother. Killian Jones: And see, I have a ship full of men who need... companionship. Ship Crew: Ah! Killian Jones: Huh? Rumplestiltskin: I... I'm begging you. Please let her go. Killian Jones: I'm not much for bartering. That said, I do consider myself an honourable man, a man with a code. So... if you truly want your wife back... (throws a sword in front of Rumplestiltskin) all you have to do is take her. Never been in a duel before, I take it? Well, it's quite simple, really. The pointy end goes in the other guy. Go on. Pick it up. (Rumplestiltskin does nothing) A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. Rumplestiltskin: (voice breaks) Please, sir. What am I gonna tell my boy? Killian Jones: Try the truth. His father's a coward. Storybrooke - Present Day Leroy: Keep swinging, dwarves. Ruby: Did they find any fairy dust yet? Henry Mills: No, not yet. But they will, and when they do, we'll figure out a way to get Mary Margaret and my mom back. Ruby: I'll be back later with lunch. David Nolan: I hate mine dust. Leroy. If you find anything, I'll be at the sheriff's station. Leroy: You taking over as sheriff? David: Stepping in... until Emma gets back. Mr. Gold: Belle? Come on. At least come and eat something. Belle? (finds Belle gone) I was wondering if you'd heard from your daughter. Moe French: Is this some kind of cruel joke? Mr. Gold: Would I have made this flyer if I knew where she was? Moe: The only reason she's missing is because of the deal I made with you, but I'd held out hope she might have survived such a wicked trade. Mr. Gold: And she has. Moe: Why hasn't she come looking for me? Mr. Gold: Well, she did. She even made the flyer like this one. Moe: And let me guess. You took care of it by throwing it in the trash. Mr. Gold: I don't expect you to help me. I just wanna know she's safe. Moe: And now, thanks to you, neither one of us knows where she is. You're a monster, Rumplestiltskin. Fairytale Land - PAST Trader: It really is you. The Dark One, in the flesh. Or... whatever that is. Rumplestiltskin: You've gone to a lot of trouble to meet me. You better hope I agree it's worth..my..time. Trader: I've heard you've been looking for something, and as luck would have it, I'm a man who trades in hard-to-find objects. (whispers) Like a bean. (lowered voice) A magic bean that can transport you between worlds. Rumplestiltskin: I've been told they no longer exist in this land. Trader: Not in this land, no. But the ships that dock here often return from far off lands with treasures they don't always understand. Rumplestiltskin: And yet you do. Trader: It's my job, as is knowing the rumours of who might pay the highest price for said treasures. Rumplestiltskin: And what rumors ''could they be? '''Trader': That... you were once a great coward but that you became The Dark One to overcome that and protect a... a son who you lost despite all... Rumplestiltskin: (singsongy) It's not nice to spread rumours. A bean! Where... is it? Trader: (choking) I don't have it. But I can get it. I... I swear. You haven't heard my price. Rumplestiltskin: I spin straw into gold. Price shouldn't be a problem. Trader: Oh, I don't want money. I want eternal life. Rumplestiltskin: (laughs) Only The Dark One has life eternal. Tell you what, my son. What I can do... what about youth? Spin the clock back... till you're a little boy again. Trader: Close enough. Deal. Rumplestiltskin: But remember... you fail to deliver, I spin the clock forward and turn you into dust. Trader: Thank you. Thank you. Server: You sure you don't want anything? Killian Jones: Where's my scurvy crew? Ship Crew: Ah! Here we be, Cap'n! Killian Jones: Where's my beer? Rumplestiltskin: You know, I suddenly find myself quite thirsty. Killian Jones: Cheers. Storybrooke - Present Day Belle: Thank you. Ruby: Are you okay? That's your third iced tea this morning. Wouldn't wanna have to call you a cab. Belle: No, I... I've never had it iced before. It's... it's delicious. Ruby: I haven't seen you in here before. Belle: Well, I, uh... I've been a kept woman until recently. Ruby: Let me guess. Bad breakup? Belle: I... think I may be headed there. Ruby: And do you have a place to stay? Any family here? Belle: Uh, I'm... I'm not sure. I'm still looking. But I'm on my own for now. Ruby: I could ask Granny about a room here. Belle: Really? Thanks. Uh... Ruby: Ruby. Belle: Belle. What I really need though, is... is a life, a job. Ruby: Well, uh, what do you like to do? Belle: I...I do love books. Ruby: The library. It's been closed forever, but, uh, things are changing now. Maybe they need a librarian. Smee's Counterpart: Excuse me, miss. Belle: (Gasps) You startled me. Smee's Counterpart: I... I was just wondering if you had any spare change. Belle: Oh, no, sorry. I... I don't have any money. Smee's Counterpart: What... what about a friend? Are you meeting anyone here? Belle: Uh, no. Why? Smee's Counterpart: I just wanted to make sure. (grabs Belle) Belle: (Muffled grunting) Fairytale Land - PAST Ship Crew Member: You said it yourself. Killian Jones: Hey, you! Stop. Even gutter rats have more manners than you just displayed. No, I'm so sorry, sir. Killian Jones: Ah. I was wrong. Not a rat at all. More... more like a crocodile. What's your name... crocodile? (Rumplestiltskin reveals himself and giggles) Killian Jones: You. I remember you. Rumplestiltskin: Always nice to make an impression. Where are my manners? We haven't been properly introduced.'' Rumplestiltskin'', or as others know me, The Dark One. Rumplestiltskin: Oh! I see my reputation precedes me. Killian Jones: It does. Rumplestiltskin: Good! That's gonna save us time during the question and answer portion of our game. Killian Jones: What is it you want to know? Rumplestiltskin: How's Milah, of course? Killian Jones: Who? Rumplestiltskin: (Giggles) Only too happy to, uh, dig out the memory, but... it gets really messy. Killian Jones: She's dead. Died a long time ago. What is it you want? Rumplestiltskin: We didn't get a chance to finish our duel. (Jones draws his sword) Ah! Not now. Tomorrow at dawn. I am not a cruel man. Get your affairs in order. Also, you can spend tonight knowing it'll be your last. (Giggles) Maybe I am cruel. And don't think about trying to escape, because I will find you, and I will gut your entire crew... (Italian accent) like the fish. Storybrooke - Present Day Mr. Gold: May I have a word? .…Sheriff. David: Uh, acting sheriff. And I'm already late on another busy day, cleaning up the mess you made. Mr. Gold:My apologies. That was a moment of...poor judgment on my part. And it's not lost on me that I'm now here to ask for your help. David: Well, then it shouldn't be lost on you when I say "no." Mr. Gold:Hear me out first. I'm here to report a missing person. (David sighs) She left my home early this morning. Her name is Belle. David: Back in our land, you mentioned you loved someone once. Is... Mr. Gold: Yes. David: You also said she died. Mr. Gold:I thought she had. David: Well, why don't you just use the tracking spell you gave me to find Jefferson? Mr. Gold: '''It only works if you have something the person owned. I... I don't. '''David: How can you be sure she's gone missing and not... run away? Mr. Gold: I can't. Look, the townsfolk are less than sympathetic to my plight, but you...you're in the rather unique position to understand exactly what I'm going through. (points to a picture of Emma and Mary Margaret) Will you help me? Fairytale Land - PAST Rumplestiltskin: (sword falls to the ground) Pick it up, dearie, and let's begin. Killian Jones: There's no need. (Rumplestiltskin takes his sword by magic) Rumplestiltskin: Sorry, but killing a man with his own sword was just too delicious to pass up. Hmm? (swords clank) Killian Jones: Aah! Rumplestiltskin: Ships that pass in the night. Well, at least one ship. (swords clank) Killian Jones: Aah! Aah! (Grunting) (swords clanking) (Panting) (Rumplestiltskin defeats Jones) Killian Jones: Go on. I'm ready for the sword. Rumplestiltskin: No. Do you know what it's like to have your wife stolen from you? To feel powerless to stop it? It feels like having your heart ripped from your chest. Actually, let me show you. (sticks his hand into his chest) Killian Jones: Uhh. Milah: Stop! Rumplestiltskin: Milah. Storybrooke - Present Day Belle: Who are you? What... what do you want from me? Smee's Counterpart: I'm just a man who procures hard-to-find objects. In this case, the object was you. Belle: So then who... who put you up to this? Moe: Belle? (Belle gasps) Oh. Oh, how I've missed you, Belle. Belle: (Crying, muffled voice) Father? Moe: 'I'm so sorry this is how we had to be reunited. Please understand. I had ''no choice. '''Belle: But to kidnap me? Moe: After the curse broke, I searched all over for you and discovered "The Dark One" still had you captive. Belle: He wasn't holding me captive. I chose to be with him. Moe: Are you saying you fell in love with him? Belle: But I fear it may be over now. Moe: '''It must be. Promise me you no longer love him, that you will never see him again. '''Belle: I'm not... I'm not a child. Moe: You don't understand what that man will do to you, what he's already done. Belle: No, you don't understand. It's my life. Moe: Then I don't have a choice. I'm sorry. Do it. Belle: What? Father? Father, what... what are you doing? Stop! Moe: Good-bye, Belle. I love you. Belle: Father! Man: Yeah, that's him, all right. David: Do you remember turning a butcher into a pig? Mr. Gold: Can't say that I do. Why? David: Well, he does. And apparently, it was his father. I'm beginning to understand why nobody wants to help you. Mr. Gold: Well, what... h... has he seen Belle? David: Afraid not. Mr. Gold: Okay, so what's next? David: Granny's. We can see who else you terrorized there. Mr. Gold: Look, uh... can I ask you a question about you and Mary Margaret? H... how ... how does that work? David: Are you asking dating advice? Mr. Gold: Of course not, no. David: (Sighs) Honesty. That's how we did it. Hard work and being honest with one another. Mr. Gold: Well... I don't lie. David: There's a difference between literal truth and honesty of the heart. Nothing taught me that more than this curse. Fairytale Land - PAST Rumplestiltskin: Milah. Killian Jones: Uhh! Rumplestiltskin: How? Killian Jones: Milah, you have to run. Milah: No. I'm not leaving without you. Rumplestiltskin: Oh, how sweet. It appears there's more to this tale than I know. Tell it to me, Milah. Milah: Please don't hurt him. I can explain. Rumplestiltskin: (angrily) Tick-tock, dearie. Tick-tock. Milah: That first night, when Killian and his crew came into the tavern, he told stories about the places he'd been, and I fell in love with him. Killian Jones: Aah! (Grunting) Milah: I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I didn't know how to tell you the truth. I'm sorry. Rumplestiltskin: And so here we are. You've come to save the life of your true love, the pirate. I didn't realize the power of true love before. It is impressive. I'd hate to break it up. (Jones groaning) Actually, no. I'd love to. Killian Jones: Aah! Milah: Wait. I have something you want. Rumplestiltskin: Well, I find that very difficult to believe. (shows him trader's red hat) Where did you get that? Milah: You know—who I took it from. I may not know what The Dark One''wants with a magic bean, but I have it. '''Rumplestiltskin': Oh, I feel a proposal coming on. Milah: The magic bean in exchange for our lives. Deal? Rumplestiltskin: I wanna see it first. Storybrooke - Present Day Ruby: Belle, huh? Sorry. Doesn't... ring a bell. David: Ruby, listen to me. If you've come across her, you gotta tell me. I'll make sure nothing bad happens. Ruby: Yeah, but what about him? David: I've got him. Trust me. Ruby: She was in earlier. She was looking for a job. I pointed her in the direction of the library. Mr. Gold: When do you think she went there? Ruby: Don't know. But... when you find her, give her this. She left it in her booth. Mr. Gold: No, that's mine. She didn't have anything for the cold. Ruby: You sure you'll watch out for her? David: Yes. Why? Ruby: I think... I think I–can find her. Lately, since things changed, I've been, uh, a little more sensitive to odors. Mr. Gold: What, you can smell her? Ruby: I guess it's 'cause of the wolf thing. David: What's wrong? Ruby: I had her, but I... I lost her trail. (Sneezes) (Inhales deeply) Oh. It must be the flowers. I..I can't track her anymore. I'm sorry. Mr. Gold: Don't be. This is her father's shop. Moe: You again. Out. This is a private establishment. (Door closes) You're not welcome. Mr. Gold: Where's Belle? David: I won't let anything happen to her, Moe. Ruby: We're just worried. Moe: Don't be. She's safe. So you can stop looking. Mr. Gold: Look, if I could just have the chance to talk to her. Moe: You will destroy Belle like you destroy everything else. Well, I won't let that happen. Mr. Gold: What have you done with her? Moe: There's only one way to get her away from you. Mr. Gold: What have you done with her? Moe: I have to make her forget about you, no matter the cost. Even if it means she forgets me, too. Mr. Gold: He's sending her across the town line. David: Where are you sending Belle across? You know we have patrols on the Storybrooke line to make sure no one crosses accidentally. So how are you planning to pull it off? Mr. Gold: Where?! Where are you sending her across? Tell me where! David: Stop it. You're gonna kill him. You've been down in the mines. The tunnels. They lead out of town. Fairytale Land - PAST Ship Crew Member 1: Move it out! Ship Crew Member 2: Milah, what happened? Milah: Fetch some water. Ship Crew Member 3: Get the Captain water! Milah: And get me that prisoner from below deck along with the booty he carried. Now! Ship Crew Member 3: Bring up the prisoner! Well, well, seems like you finally found the family you could never have with me. Ship Crew Member 4: All right, get your sorry arse up there. Killian Jones: You asked to see it, and now you have. Do we have a deal? Can we go our separate ways? Rumplestiltskin: Do you mean, do I forgive you? Can I move on? Perhaps. Perhaps. I can see you are... truly in love. Milah: Thank you. Rumplestiltskin: Just one question. Milah: What do you want to know? Rumplestiltskin: How could you leave Bae? Do you know what it was like walking home that night... Milah: (pleading) Rumple... Rumplestiltskin: knowing I had to tell our son... Milah: (pleading) Please. Rumplestiltskin: that his mother was dead? Milah: I was wrong to lie to you. I was the coward. I knew that. Rumplestiltskin: (shouting angrily) You left him! You abandoned him! Milah: And there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel sorry for that... Rumplestiltskin: (shouting even angrier) Sorry isn't enough! (calmer) You let him go. Milah: I let my misery cloud my judgment. Rumplestiltskin: Why were you so miserable? Milah: Because I never loved you. (Rumplestiltskin rips her heart out) Killian Jones: Milah! (Jones tries to stop him but is subdued by magic) Killian Jones: Noo! (Jones frees himself and rushes to catch Milah) Milah: (whispers) I love you. (Rumplestiltskin pulverizes her heart into dust and she dies) Killian Jones: (mumbles) No. You may be more powerful now, demon, but you're no less a coward. Rumplestiltskin: I'll have what I came for now. Killian Jones: You'll have to kill me first. Rumplestiltskin: Ah-ah! I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, Sonny boy. (Rumple cuts off his left hand.) '' '''Killian Jones': (writhing in the pain) Aah! Aah. (deep breathing) Rumplestiltskin: I want you alive because I want you to suffer like I did. (Giggles) Killian Jones: Aah! Rumplestiltskin: (Giggles) Killing me is gonna take a lot more than that, dearie. Killian Jones: (strained) Even demons can be killed. I will find a way. Rumplestiltskin: Well, good luck living long enough. (he disappears using magic and Jones picks up the hook) Storybrooke - Present Day Belle: Please. Please, please stop. What are you doing? Smee's Counterpart: Sending you on a little ride under the town line. Once you cross, you'll forget who you were in the other realm and who you loved. This (hands her a flash light) should help you find the key. I left it at the bottom of the cart. Good luck. Belle: Oh! William! I'm begging you! Please don't... don't do this! Please! Aah! Aah! Belle: (wagon screeches and stops. Is pulled back by magic) Uhh! (screams) Stop! What's happening?! Ruby: That is seriously... wow. Mr. Gold: Belle, are you all right? Belle: I, uh, I think so. Mr. Gold: Do you remember who I am? Belle: I do. Rumplestiltskin. I... I remember. Mr. Gold: What's wrong? Belle: Thank you for what you just did, but that doesn't change that you're too cowardly to be honest with me. Mr. Gold: But, Belle, I... Moe: I tried to tell him that, Belle. Come with me, darling. Belle: After what you just tried to do to me? You're no better, father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do. If either of you cared about me, you would've listened. I don't wanna see either of you again. Ever. Ruby: This one is a classic. The syrup goes on the pancakes... the, um, round things. But I kind of like when it gets on everything. Belle: You know, uh, thank you. And not just for this, but... for everything. Ruby: No worries. And stay here until you're on your feet. Granny will be fine with it. Oh, I almost forgot. Someone dropped this off for you at the front desk. (Lock turns) (Door squeaks open) Mr. Gold: "We may sit in our library," "and yet be in all quarters of the earth." Belle: You gave me the key? Mr. Gold: I heard of your interest, and I, uh...I made some inquiries. There's an apartment for the caretaker if you want it. Belle: If... if this is some way to win me back after everything you... Mr. Gold: That's... that's... that's not why I'm here. I came because...you're right...about me. I am a coward. I have been my entire life. I tried to make up for it by collecting power, and the power became so important that I couldn't let go...not even...when that meant losing the most important person in my life. Belle: Your son. Mr. Gold: Baelfire is his name. After he left, I dedicated myself to finding him. I went down many, many paths until I found a curse that could take me to the land where he'd escaped. Belle: Here. Mr. Gold: And I found myself in this little town with only one thing left to do. Wait for the curse to be broken so that I could leave and find him. Belle: But instead of looking for him, you... you brought magic. Mr. Gold: Because I'm still a coward. Magic has become a crutch that I can't walk without. And even if I could, I know now I can never leave this place. Belle: Because anyone who leaves forgets the people they love. So, when you go to look for Baelfire... you won't know him. Mr. Gold: Magic comes with a price. Belle, I have to break this new curse. That's why I was using magic, that night you saw me, down in the basement. I have lost so much that I loved. I didn't wanna lose you again without you knowing... (whispers) everything. Good-bye, Belle. Belle: Do you, um, have you ever had a hamburger? Mr. Gold: Yes, of course. Belle: Well, I haven't. But I hear that Granny's makes a great one. Maybe... maybe we could... try it sometime? Mr. Gold: I would like that. Fairytale Land - PAST Rumplestiltskin: (finds out the hand is empty) No. He tricked me! (Wood creaks and Milah’s body is laid at sea.) Trader: (Muffled voice) Hey! Hey! Killian Jones: Allow him to speak. Trader: I want my bean. Killian Jones: Let me tell you how it works on my ship. I make the demands. You follow them. The bean's now mine. Trader: You have to give me something for it. Killian Jones: Oh, I will. Your life. The chance to join my crew. Trader: So instead of the promise of eternal life, I get to scrub blood off your decks. How is that right? Killian Jones: What if I was to tell you I was about to set sail to a land where none of us will ever grow old? Where I can discover how to get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin? Trader: (smiles) I'd say I could live with that. Killian Jones: Good. What's your name, sailor? Trader: William. William Smee. Can I have my hat? Killian Jones: Well, Mr. Smee, (Smee puts on his hat) welcome aboard. (Jones shows him the bean and throws it in the sea) Harden up and get ready to set sail, mates! There's bumpy seas ahead. William Smee: What's the name of the place we're headed, Cap'n? Captain Hook: (Picks up hook, puts on and twists it ("click") into place.) (smiles) Neverland ! (The wind howls and the ship sails into the sea portal). Storybrooke - Present Day Mr. Gold: You're probably wondering why I brought you here. I found this in the mines...Mr. Smee. Smee's Counterpart: I am so sorry. I didn't have... Mr. Gold: I'm not interested in apologies. I'm interested in information about the man you work for. Smee's Counterpart: I'll tell you anything you wanna know about Moe. Mr. Gold: No No. Not about Moe. Your Captain. Where is he? Smee's Counterpart: I've never seen him in Storybrooke, I swear. For some reason, when the curse hit, it... it didn't take him. Mr. Gold: Then where... is... he? Fairytale Land - Present Day Cora: Hello, Hook. Captain Hook: Hello, Cora. You tell me you'd something important you needed to show me. (shows him the bottle) Sparkly dirt. Wonderful. Cora: Just the remains of a magical wardrobe, that can travel between worlds. Captain Hook: Is it enough to get us where we need to go? Cora: Not quite, but it's a start. Captain Hook: We're almost ready to set sail. What's our port of destination? Cora: Storybrooke. Captain Hook: Hm. Curious name. Is that where... Cora: She is. And so is he. Captain Hook: Excellent. You'll be able to see your daughter. And I can skin myself a crocodile. END Category:Season Two Transcripts